


Sins Of Your Nation

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Other, Pleasureless Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Before he was the Hand of Noxus, Darus had faced a type of humiliation that no warrior should.
Relationships: Darius/Mob
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sins Of Your Nation

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Anonymous.

There was little light underneath the castle in which his damp, filthy cell was located, the halls lit with sparse candles that barely illuminated throughout the foreboding halls. Not that they would help Darius in his current predicament, his rough hands tied high above his head in rusted cuffs, strong enough for him to fail in every escape attempt he tried. He remained still, conserving much of the energy he’d gained from eating the scraps the guards throw at him with large indifference, though Darius could often see how tense his warden’s shoulders were whenever he passed his cell. Darius was one of Noxus’ strongest warriors, his strength and brutality were matched only in the loyalty he showed towards his ruthless Empire in which he called home.

His eyes flickered up to see one of the wardens standing in front of him, twirling the keys to the locks of the dungeon in his fingers, an impish expression on his face, his stained, yellow teeth illuminated by the trickles of sunlight that beamed into the filthy, decrepit cell. Darius merely blinked at him; stone-faced, his expression unchanging from his trademarked scowl, uncaring of the warden who stood before him. He knew what his visitor was after, Darius eyeing him with an expression of hate. The warden clicked his tongue, holstering the chain of keys to the side of his trousers before he swaggered towards Darius with confidence.

“Hello, princess,” the warden purred, his hand freely caressing his naked stomach, feeling the tender muscle that he had cultivated from years of training and hard labour. Darius and his squadron had been ambushed while marching back to Noxus Prime after a gruelling battle in the northern sands of Shurima, their pace back to their home through the wildlands of Rurenterra interrupted by troops from a differing army - stragglers and defectors that once belonged to the Varji, Darius recalling their armour and symbols too late as they laid waste to his company. Yet they did not kill him, knowing the value of such a trophy, and so have taken him alive to be chained like an animal in the ruins of the once great castle they now called home.

Darius did not reply, the warden smiling as his hand drifted down the tattered rags that wrapped around his waist, the pieces of clothing that covered in genitals, the rest of his body naked in a perverted display, as if he was merely meat for them to indulge. A wicked grin formed across the warden’s lips and Darius knew what it meant.

“My, my, so eager already,” the warden purred, nipping against Darius’s chest, the proud warrior gritting his teeth while the warden mouthed his perky nipple in perverted fervour. He swallowed the feelings of disgust each time the heat from the warden’s mouth hit his bare skin, resisting the advances the warden made in sexual hunger, scarcely used to this form of torture. There was something more shameful with how the warden’s hands wandered upon his skin, his hands trailing down from his chest to his crotch, grabbing it possessively as if Darius was his and his alone.

“What a fine warrior,” the warden purred, Darius said nothing, trying to swallow the string of curses that he held in his tongue, staring him still with a stoic face; yet he couldn’t help but feel ashamed with how he found him, humiliated in getting ambushed and caught by an enemy weaker than him. The warden groaned before pulling his hand away from the proud warrior, taking the only clothing he had on him, before he fished out his proud, erect prick, “You know what’s coming for you, don’t you, my little angel?”

It was almost routine the way the warden would humiliate him, raising one of his legs before stabbing at his hole, not bothering with lubricant as his shaft burned along his walls. Darius clenched his teeth, enduring the burning sensation of the cock that scraped painfully against his walls, finding no pleasure in the act, and though he felt worst pain it was the shame that made the act more agonising for him. The shame of being treated as nothing but a lowly whore, a piece of fuckmeat for the unworthy, his strength as a proud warrior stripped from him each time his warden thrust deeper into him. He wanted to kill his captors, to soak the cell floors with their blood and his rage, the warden’s words like lashes to his skin. He called him a coward, a weakling, a pathetic slut that deserved to be fucked against his will, words in which struck Darius more fiercely than any sword or spear, his stern expression faltering, the warden’s giggles reaching his ears.

“I’m glad you’re feeling something, cupcake,” the warden groaned, the sight of the Noxian warrior faltering in front of him only excited him more, thrusting with wild abandon into Darius’s hole, and all Darius could do but swallow the bile in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut while trying his best to block out the gruelling sensations of the assault against him.

“Shit, I’m gonna-” the warden exclaimed, interrupted by his wanton groans, bucking his hips as his seed spurted into Darius’s hole. The sensation of his spunk spattering his walls; it sickened him, the molten heat inside his walls depraved and nauseating which highlighted how much he fell from the soaring heights of his otherwise impressive militaristic career. Noxian’s prided themselves with their strength, and that pride leaked out of Darius along with the cum that now dripped from his abused hole.

“Thanks for the fuck sweetie, I’m looking forward to doing this again tomorrow,” the warden laughed. He gave Darius a kiss devoid of love on the lips before leaving him, in his cell, bound and humiliated, once more like a caged animal. All Darius could do was close his eyes in defeat, waiting patiently for the moment to free himself from his chains.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, feel free to follow @cakie_nsfw/@cakie_bakery for more! Also please leave a kudos and a comment! Criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
